


My Immortal vs. Reality

by Zac4ttack54



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Original Work
Genre: Ebony is fucked, F/F, She can't fight against a goth who fight back, Willow deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac4ttack54/pseuds/Zac4ttack54
Summary: Instead of making a ending for My Immortal, I decided to make my stereotype characters to meet this





	My Immortal vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Features a Goth, that dates a cheerleader, a Prep, Isn't the same one from My Immortal, and a Cheerleader, is the one, who's dating the Goth.
> 
> Constitutive Criticism is welcome.

3 girls were talking to each other about life and stuff. One of those girls was a Goth, one was a Prep and the other was a Cheerleader, Now, You wondering.

 

_"Why would a goth hang out with a prep and cheerleader? Don't they contrast each other?"_

 

The thing is....... Charlie, the goth, doesn't want to be told who to hang out or even follow the goth crowd, yes, like goth things but, she can like 'preppy' things.

Same goes with the prep and the cheerleader, the Prep, Brittany, is in music like Animal I have Become and Sapphire is more into girls than most of her cheer-leading squad are.

Everything was going smooth until-

"EW, A GOTH WITH PREP?!

That causing the girls to stop conversation and look at the direction that voice came from and HOLY FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY SEEING. The voice belonged to a goth, but unlike the other goths, This was the most stereotypical of them all.

 

* * *

 

 

**Authors Note 'GET READY FOR COSTUME PORN'**

 

* * *

 

 

 The girl wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. She wore black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow and also had long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches her mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears.

"Umm? Who are you?", Brittany asked the girl.

The girl said, "Well, PREP, my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, . I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white, I’m also a witch and Satanist. I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year. I'm bisexual and I like seeing gay guys do it unless they're preps. You two and the poser don't deserve to live, the poser main because she's not a real go-"

Charlie gets up and goes up to Ebony, "Excuse me, it's one thing to insult us, but it's another thing to say we don't deserve to live. Here's a fact, not all goths are vampires, witches or even satanist, you can't call me a poser. Oh, so you like gay guys having sex? A.k.a YAOI?! What about lesbians? don't like seeing them do it? I wouldn't be offend if I wasn't a lesbian. Also, Hogwarts is in SCOTLAND, get your fact straight. I don't get how they even accepted you."

This cause Ebony to pull her out of nowhere knife and to try attack Charlie. She slashed Charlie's back and tried to get another expect one thing.......

.....

.....

.....

....

This Author ain't Tara.

Charlie grab Ebony's wrist and she JOHN CENA this bitch.

* * *

 

-Hour Later because Zac is to lazy to make a fight scene in the Hospital-

 

"That wasn't really necessary." Sapphire said to bandaged Charlie in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, but she was the one, who attacked first"

....

....

"Sometimes, I worry about you." Sapphire said before kissing Charlie.

"Broken Bones. Stab Wounds? Blood lost!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?!" a male, named Nick, asked.

"Charlie got into a fight with a bitch named Ebony."

"Alright then.... Where's Brittany?"

"Finishing that fight."

* * *

 

 

Brittany was still at the fight scene, holding a beaten Ebony in hand.

**She looked out of the field of beheaded warriors**

That cause Brittany to look at the narrator.

**and in her hands, she held the head of the Mary sue Queen.**

Brittany just shrugged.

**She had won.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Name that vine
> 
> Again, Constitutive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
